Kingdom Hearts fanfiction of DOOM!
by pie6561
Summary: This is a comedy about Sora, Riku, and Kairi going on a funny adventure to eliminate the Roxas's.


The inhabitants of destiny islands are inhabiting destiny islands when a giant, humongous shadow appears on destiny islands. It turns everyone into heartless, except for Kairi. Then Kairi gives Sora another heart. Then Sora gets turned into a heartless again. Then Kairi gives Sora another heart. Rinse and repeat. Then Kairi gives everyone more hearts. At this point the giant, humongous heartless realizes it's no match for Kairi, and runs away. It proceeds to go kill almost all the nobodies it created, but when it tries to kill the Roxas's, they kill it instead.

So now everything on destiny islands is back to normal. As for the rest of the worlds, there are three Roxas's running around. One of them is singing with Ariel in Atlantica; another is wearing a ridiculous costume in Halloween Town; the third ends up at the Disney Castle. This last one takes a few steps on his newly existing legs, trips, and falls headfirst into a bucket of brown paint. He manages to catch himself before his face gets wet, but when he pushes himself up, his hair is covered with paint. He sets off in search of some water to wash it out. He walks towards the castle, thinking that there must be a sink or something in there. He knocks on the front door. It's answered by Donald and Goofy, who are at first very confused when they see him, but they forget their confusion when they seem to remember something else. They tell him that the castle is under attack, and that they need his help. Roxas has to wonder why they want the help of a total stranger, but they pull him into the castle before he can say anything. He decides to help them, figuring he can ask where to find a source of water later.

Meanwhile, on destiny islands, Sora, Kairi, and Riku find a mysterious door. And with their experience of going through random doors, they figure they probably should. So they go into it, and they find themselves at Disney Castle. They see there are more heartless than usual, so they go inside to investigate. And they go looking for everybody. They see Donald and Goofy and a Roxas fighting off heartless. Riku and Kairi are all confused 'cause they see two Soras. Sora doesn't say anything, just goes over to help them fight heartless.

When all the heartless are gone, Sora says, "He's an imposter!" while pointing at Roxas accusingly.

"I'm not impersonating anyone," Roxas says, "I just came here to wash this paint out of my hair."

So there's a bunch of confusion and then Axel comes and says, "Roxas, what did you do to your hair?"

But Roxas, having been born all of an hour ago, has no idea that his name is Roxas, so he says, "Who's Roxas?"

And then Saix comes, looking for Axel. And then Axel hides behind the cornerstone of light, but considering how most of it is see-through, Saix sees him. Saix goes over there and drags Axel by his ear into the realm of darkness, and they were never seen again. Until later.

Anyway, Sora asks Roxas, "What do you mean you don't know your name is Roxas?"

And Roxas is talking about how he only just started to exist. And then Sora and Kairi realize that Sora was turned into a heartless a bunch. So they ask Donald, Goofy, and Mickey if they can use the Gummi ship so they can look for the other Roxas's. And they also figure that they should kill this Roxas. And they should go searching for the others to do the same thing. But before that they should kill this Roxas. So they try to, and then this Roxas just flies away in a mini Gummi ship. But he has no idea how to pilot it so he crashes. It turns out that he's crashed into Halloween Town, and he thinks he should try to find the other Roxas's to warn them. He searches everywhere in all of Halloween Town. And he finds a picture of a Christmas tree on a door that's on a dead tree. He opens it and goes in. He's now in Christmas Town. Here he finds another Roxas, and tells him that there's someone trying to kill him. "He looks just like me," Roxas says. "You can tell the difference between us by asking what the secret word is. The secret word is 'I'm Roxas, not the guy who's trying to kill you!'"

Then Sora, Riku, and Kairi land safely in Christmas Town, and they go looking for the Roxas's. They find them, and the Roxas who already met them says, "Those are the people who are trying to kill us." Then the Roxas's start running away. Sora and company start chasing them. Then the Roxas's get into Sora and company's Gummi ship and fly away.

They crash into Atlantica, and look for the other Roxas.

Meanwhile, Sora and company use their intergalactic universe working cell phone to call Goofy and company. They ask for them to come pick them up in a Gummi ship. And then they come in a nice big Gummi ship. Sora and company drop off Mickey, Donald, and Goofy at Disney castle and Sora and company purposefully crash into Atlantica so the Roxas's can't steal their ship again.

Then the Roxas's find the other Roxas and tell him what is going on. And then Sora and company find all three of the Roxases, and then Sora and company attack them. And they fight and fight so the Roxases will die, 'cause they were never supposed to exist. And then Axel comes and he sees that Sora, Kairi, and Riku are fighting the Roxases. And then Axel says, "Why are there so many Roxases?"

Sora says, "'Cause I got turned into a heartless, then got my heart back, then got turned into a heartless, then got my heart back, then got turned into a heartless, then got my heart back." While Sora is distracted, the Roxas with brown hair slices Sora's Keyblade into four pieces.

Then Saix comes and says, "Hi, Riku." While Riku is distracted, the Roxas from Halloween Town slices his Keyblade into four pieces.

And then Xemnas comes and says, "Hi, Kairi." And then while Kairi pretends to be distracted the Roxas from Atlantica tries to slice her Keyblade into five pieces, but instead, Kairi is just like, "DIE!" Then she slices all three Roxases in half.

THE END


End file.
